


Lovemaking

by Miss_Cocoa



Series: Zutara Smut Drabbles [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationship, Just some sweet lovemaking, Tender Sex, Zuko loves his waterbender so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cocoa/pseuds/Miss_Cocoa
Summary: Zuko realizes how lucky he is to have Katara. It's short, its sweet. Enjoy :3
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Smut Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808128
Kudos: 61





	Lovemaking

"Z...Zuko" He shuddered as she croaked out his name her heat clapsed around him tightly. He stared down onto her face drinking in her features in awe and humble gratuity that he had such a beauty underneath him. His thumb slowly brushed against those soft, inviting lips, smiling as her tongue followed his thumb desperate for more connection. He ground his hips pleased at the way her breath hitched and the purr that rumbled from her throat. He watched her slowly shut her big blue eyes letting herself dive in the euphoria. He dipped his head down to the crook of her neck, taking claim of it as he bucked once roughly relishing in the scream that erupted from her as she turned her head to the side wanting more of him. 

"So beautiful..." He quickly nipped the shell of her ear, "and all mine." She nodded as he rocked within her, her legs wrapped around his waist as she arched her back feeling his teeth on her neck again. His hands crawled up her arms as he pushed in her at a slow torturous pace the feeling of her slick surround his needy pulsing length. Their fingers interlocked as he increased his pace the sounds of the bed creaking underneath them adding onto the symphonic sounds of his waterbender underneath him.


End file.
